Robotic life forms having lifelike characteristics have been introduced and enjoyed around the world. For example, a baby dinosaur sold under the trademark PLEO is a robotic pet that has experienced significant commercial success and is an interesting and enjoyable companion. However, a truly lovable and interesting pet companion capable of replicating the response of a live creature in the numerous aspects of life-like responses to its environment and its master or mistress may have limited capabilities. If, for example, the robot is limited in its ability to respond to a voice command, a touch sensor or an external condition and produce the desired, life-like response, it is less desirable as a life form or pet. A response should reflect the degree of stimulus, such as petting in contrast to a hit, and respond with a corresponding animation. However, if the database of pre-animated legal motions is limited, the action and character of the robotic device is likewise limited.